Users of photograph image software and image processing systems may desire to use multiple images to tell a story in a concise and appealing manner, yet in the context of a larger collection. In such situations, a storybook photo album may not be sufficient due to the users not wanting to utilize multiple pages or screens. Likewise, attempts to present multiple related images on a single page or screen are frequently deemed aesthetically undesirable or confusing. Users desiring to present related images in an attractive and concise manner often deem the process burdensome, time consuming, and in some cases simply beyond their artistic capabilities.